


How Many Floors Left?

by Jaehyun_Can_Choke_Me



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, CEO, Coincidences, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaehyun_Can_Choke_Me/pseuds/Jaehyun_Can_Choke_Me
Summary: Jungwoo is new to his job as a secretary in a well-known company to a well known CEO. Lucas just happens to be the CEO of this said company. Getting stuck in an elevator with this very attractive, young CEO was not how Jungwoo was hoping for his first week to go. Maybe this CEO could take this coincidence as an opportunity. Or maybe it was planned?OrLucas takes a liking to his new secretary, Jungwoo, and plans to get the elevator stuck so he could get to know him better. But ends up fucking him.





	How Many Floors Left?

Jungwoo takes a big sigh as he steps into the building that looks too expensive for his well-being. Before he completely becomes one with the crowd, he takes a minute to straighten the only outfit that would radiate the aura of him having money and clutches some paperwork closer. He's really going to need to buy another outfit as soon as he gets his first paycheck.

Taking into account that it's his first day working somewhere where burgers aren't the only priority he's decided that he's going to make an amazing first impression to his co-workers. He just hopes they're not stuck up snobs like most people say they are. He walks out of the people filled elevator onto the second to last floor of the building and walked toward where his designated work space should be. As his closed off cubicle comes into his peripheral vision he gasps. "It's so big and a-and spacious..." He unintentionally utters in shock.

"Yeah, we were all like that too when we first arrived!" A deep voice with amusement laced through replies as if whom the voice belonged to was there the entire time. "Oh, sorry, um the name's Johnny!" The now newly acknowledged Johnny speaks as he saw Jungwoo half expectantly staring at him.

Now, it was Jungwoo's turn to talk. This is it, this is where he gets to make his big impression! "Hi. I'm Jungwoo!" He tries to sound cool, collected, and tries to make his voice sound maybe half an octave lower. This only made Johnny coo even more as it came out more like a second grader who finally found his classroom and is introducing himself to his teacher. Well, it's still an impression.

"Aww you're so cute!" Johnny only continues to coo.

"Thank you!" Jungwoo replies with an even cuter tone. It's not like being acknowledged as cute bothered him, infact, he sort of loved it. He may have tried to switch it up a bit with his new co-workers, but his cute charm always found a way to shine through. Guess it's just what he has to stick to now.

"You stay right there! I'm going to go get my boyfriend Ten to show him how adorable you are! Do you mind if the other two who work on this floor come too?" Johnny sounds a little too excited, but it's been a while since they've had a new employee, especially on this floor. Also because the old secretary for Mr. Wong was a fart and a half.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." Jungwoo replies with his same old cute voice and the even cuter smile that make Johnny squeal and sport a big smile. He finally fixes his black tie to sit atop his white dress shirt nicely and walks off to accomplish his quest in finding the others that work on this particular floor. This being the perfect time for Jungwoo to organize his desk.

\--

Jungwoo now sits down in one of the few hundred chairs scattered throughout the cafeteria to eat his lunch. He surprisingly finished his assignments for today, now he just needs to hand them to Mr. Wong after lunch break is over. And then he'll be well on his way to playing computer games with Johnny. Speaking of Johnny, he still hasn't returned with the three other people to marvel in Jungwoo's cuteness. He sits there thinking long and hard about what to have for dinner to the point where he doesn't notice four people taking a seat at his table until one of them speaks up, "Hey, Jungwoo!" It's Johnny's voice that rings through Jungwoo's ears.

"Oh hey Johnny. I was just wondering where you had been." He says truthfully.

"Well, I'm here now and I've brought my friends and my boyfriend, who also happen to be our co-workers on our floor," Johnny explained, he then points to each one of them and says their names consecutively, "This one is Donghyuck, the one next to him is Mark and they're together. Obviously you know me, so moving on, this is my beautiful boyfriend Ten. His real name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, but it's kinda hard to moan, so..." The last sentence makes the people at the table laugh and make Ten playfully slap Johnny's chest.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you!" Jungwoo's reply only makes them happier as his cuteness makes their heart ache, but in a good way of course.

"Okay, fine, you're right Johnny. He is impeccably cute." Donghyuck admits to Johnny's claims.

As everyone was chatting up a storm, someone walks by the cafeteria unnoticed. From most everyone but Ten, who sees the longing gazes directed towards his new best friend, Jungwoo. As he notices, he can't help but bring it up, "Guys, I just saw Mr. Wong pass by the cafeteria!" He says a bit too joyfully to not be suspicious.

"And....?" Mark irks.

"And Jungwoo seems to have our CEO's focus." Ten replies while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really now?" Now Ten has Donghyuck's interest too.

"Guys, it's probably nothing." Jungwoo tries to diffuse the situation.

"But Jungwoo, I saw the way he looked at you," Ten takes a moment to pause and smirk before continuing on, "have you ever even talked to him?" Jungwoo racks his brain before shaking his head no. "Well when are you going to do so?" Ten probably won't let up until he gets answers.

"Well, right after lunch break, I'll head up to his office to hand in some paperwork." He gave Ten the answer he so desperately needed.

"Only paperwork, eh?" Mark teases which makes Donghyuck pinch his arm lightly.

\--

The said time has come. Jungwoo was straightening his outfit out for what seems like the 1000th time. "Jungwoo, you look sexy, now get up there and make sure to drop a file or two so he gets a good look at your ass!" Ten finally speaks up after seeing Jungwoo so tensed.

"Uh, umm, ok!" Jungwoo obediently speaks while heading toward the elevator as his cheeks flush red.

He feels the elevator come to a stop and then have the doors open to have his eyes meet an extremely beautiful, big office. He takes a brief look over all of it before his eyes land on a beautiful human being sitting in a chair focused on what seems like more paperwork. He didn't even notice Jungwoo's presence. Not until he heard his echoing footsteps get closer. Lucas' head shoots up, startled till he realizes it's the one and only Jungwoo and his expression softens. He feels the need to welcome his cute guest. "Hi Jungwoo!" He says cheerfully in hopes to make Jungwoo feel comfortable.

"Umm, hi Mr. Wong..." Jungwoo's still shy and it just makes him all the cuter. But the fact that he has to be addressed as 'Mr. Wong' by this beautiful creature doesn't sit well with him. Hopefully he can change that in the future.

"Don't be afraid! I'm nice, I swear I don't bite!" He recites a joke in hopes to make his cute Jungwoo smile. And what do you know? It works! Jungwoo cracks a cute little smile, but it's enough to make Lucas' stomach become a field full of butterflies. "Is there anything that you need Jungwoo? You can always come tell me!" He says as he spots the paperwork in Jungwoo's hands.

"I'm only here to give you the assignment I finished." He answers with his cute little voice. He sets the paperwork down on Lucas' desk, turns around and starts walking away.

He doesn't get 8 steps away before he hears, "Wait!" from a somewhat rushed looking Mr. Wong.

"What happened Mr. Wong?" He asks slightly concerned.

"Uhh, I'm heading down too." He replies a bit too unsure.

Still, Jungwoo buys it, "Okay, where are you going? I'm headed all the way down to the cafeteria for some snacks." 

"Same as you!" Lucas replies with a handsome smile that makes Jungwoo swoon.

He watches as Jungwoo presses the floor they are heading to and then pulls out his phone to dial someone quick. Operation: Stop The Elevator Because I Need To Get To Know My Future Husband has commenced.

Jungwoo hears Lucas utter a few words in Chinese before ending the call. He thinks nothing of it knowing that being a CEO requires the skill of being very good at linguistics in order to make trades and deals abroad.

"So, how many floors left?" Lucas asks to cut through the silence.

"There's about 17-" Before Jungwoo can finish, the elevator comes to a screeching stop. Lucas silently thanks the man he has hired for doing his job right. But still he can't help but wonder what he and Jungwoo would do for two hours. 

"Oh no! We need to alert the maintenance to let them know!" Jungwoo speaks in a worried tone.

"I've already texted them," Lucas slides his phone back in, "and besides, we're in good hands, my company has the best staff." 

Jungwoo believes him and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Ok, how long do you think we'll be in here and what should we do for that amount of time?"

Lucas answers, "Probably two to three hours and we could just talk." And Jungwoo nods to that.

\--

They're 15 minutes into being stuck and it's going great. Sure, the first two minutes were awkward, but now they both giggle at each other as if they've been friends for years. But it doesn't take long for them to reach a subject that could maybe be a bit awkward. Love. "So have you ever been in love?" Lucas asks out curiosity.

"Well, I was in a serious relationship about six months ago that had lasted about a year. But I wouldn't call it call it love, I didn't really love him." Jungwoo answers heartfelt. "What about you?" He has the right to ask.

"Well not really, but I think I might've found someone recently that I might love..." Lucas answers while fidgeting with his fingers.

"May I ask who?" Jungwoo questions in hopes that it just might be him.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this, but like I think, ummm, wait lemme start over I think I, uhhh, like you, like a lot. Gosh, I'm so stu-" Before Lucas can finish rambling on, Jungwoo shuts him up with a sweet kiss. His soft lips moving against Lucas' equally soft ones.

He breaks the kiss to breathe and say, "It's ok, I like you, like a lot." He finishes with a small smile that only makes Lucas grab his face and pull him into another kiss. This one a bit steamier than the last. The way Lucas' tongue licks across Jungwoo's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. And when permission gets granted, it's free real estate. The way the hot muscle explores Jungwoo's mouth, savoring it like it was some kind of cheesecake. And when he finally pulls back a thin line of saliva connects the two.

"You like that, babyboy?" Lucas asks in a deep voice. The way Lucas had said babyboy shouldn't have affected him that much, but it did. He could feel his dick already getting hard as time passed by. Jungwoo clenches his thighs together in hopes that Lucas wouldn't notice. But he does notice. And his hand goes straight to his growing bulge, fondling it gently.

"Hoping I wouldn't notice baby? You know you can't hide this from Daddy." Lucas says with a slight edge to his voice. He then presses his palm against the bulge a bit more causing his Jungwoo to let out a precious moan. He attached his lips to Jungwoo's neck as he tilted his head back. Marking him up with hickey after hickey. "Now everyone will know you're Daddy's little baby, huh?" As Lucas asks, Jungwoo can only nod and whimper. "You want these off hun?" Lucas questions referring to Jungwoo's clothes. Jungwoo immediately nods and utters a "please Daddy!" that makes Lucas chuckle.

Lucas doesn't keep his baby waiting as he strips him of everything while admiring his beauty. "Daddy, please, I want you!" Jungwoo whines impatiently as he deems his Daddy is taking to long taking his own clothes off.

"Baby, you're not going to get anything with that attitude!" Lucas lightly scolds, causing Jungwoo to shiver under his gaze. After stripping himself of all articles of clothing, he pins his Jungwoo up against the wall of the elevator. "What do you want baby? You want Daddy to fuck your slutty little hole open so you limp around the office for days? Is that what you want?" Lucas growls such words into Jungwoo's ear as he stroke his fingers across his baby's little cock.

"Mmm, yes Daddy! Aaah!" Jungwoo let's out a strangled moan as Lucas teases his little pink head of his cute cock.

"Yeah, you want Daddy to wreck you? That's what you'll get." Lucas roughly speaks before shoving two of his long fingers in his baby's mouth for his wet saliva to act as lube. He watches as his baby suckles on them and looks up at Lucas longingly. Lucas groans thinking about it being his cock instead of fingers. When Lucas decides they're wet enough, he slowly slides a wet finger into his baby's tight puckered little hole.

"Ahh! Mm Daddy..." His Jungwoo moans and whimpers as he feels his Daddy's finger move around. After a while, Lucas adds the second one, going up to a third until he's vigorously thrusting three fingers into his babyboy. He finds his prostate with ease and doesn't let up in hitting it until Jungwoo is drooling and crying for Lucas' cock. Lucas slips out his fingers and hears his baby whine at the empty feeling before kneeling down in front of Lucas' dick. Standing long, hard, and thick in front of Jungwoo, his mouth waters. He wants to taste his Daddy.

"You wanna suck, baby?" Lucas asks as he grabs Jungwoo's face to make him look up at him. Jungwoo salivates and nods in hopes to have his mouth on that dick. "Go ahead." And as soon as Lucas gives him the ok, he dives in. His tongue licking the cock's red tip beaded with pre-cum, savoring his Daddy's taste. He glides his tongue across the shaft before engulfing the length. Trying his best to take all of it, moaning, with drool dripping from the corners of his mouth, he looks up at his Daddy to see if he's pleased. Lucas has his eyes shut lost in the pleasure, mouth open and wide. He opens his eyes and spares a glance at his babyboy in front of him and almost cums on site. The way his baby looks so ethereal staring up at his Daddy, all while drooling over his cock. And as much as it hurts, Lucas had to take his cock out, making sure he saves his cum.

He lifts Jungwoo up and presses him back up against the wall, looking so fucked already. "Does my babyboy want his Daddy's cock in his hole? You want Daddy to make you cum while Daddy fill you up with his cum? You little whore, is that what you want?" It's as if the degrading words only make it better, sending jolts to his little cock.

"Yes daddy, please," he whines, "I want your fat cock in my hole, please fill me up with your cum!" And that's all it takes for Lucas to slide into his tight little hole. He feels Lucas' big cock fill him up, inch by inch. Lucas stills inside him and waits for his baby to be comfortable before he begins moving.

It isn't until Jungwoo whines impatiently, "Daddy! Ahhh, please move, mm!" Lucas starts moving, slowly at first, until he couldn't. He sets a brutal pace, rocking back and forth in Jungwoo's velvety, delicious walls. Lucas sets out to find Jungwoo's prostate to have him screaming. And it doesn't take very long at all. He finds the spot that makes Jungwoo scream and moan in pleasure everytime he hits it with his cock. The delicious friction from Jungwoo's walls. And the euphoric feeling of having Lucas hit Jungwoo's prostate harder with every single thrust. Sometimes just stilling and rubbing his cock against it just to have Jungwoo writhing because of his cock.

Jungwoo starts clenching harder around Lucas' cock as he feels himself getting ready to cum. "Ahhh! Harder, yes! I-I'm gonna cum Daddy!" Jungwoo moans as he announces his release to Lucas. This only makes Lucas fuck into Jungwoo harder. Snapping his hips at an insane speed, hitting Jungwoo's prostate dead on. It surely works because in three more thrusts, Jungwoo is moaning "Daddy!" in the most beautiful voice while his little dick spurts white strips of cum on his and his Daddy's chest as Lucas' big hand is on his dick, milking him and slowly massaging his prostate with his dick. 

This doesn't last for long because his Daddy soon starts fucking up into Jungwoo at the same speed as before. Hitting his prostate over and over again while his oversensitive hole feels so good, but it also feels like too much. As his Daddy chases his release, he sobs and moans in overstimulation as his prostate doesn't get a break. To add to it, Lucas starts to play with his baby's little cock again.

Lucas fucks into Jungwoo's hole four more times before he stills and nestles himself against his prostate deep inside and releases. With grunts and moans such as, "Ughh, babyboy you took Daddy's cock so well." he paints his baby's hole white with cum.

He stays inside Jungwoo for a few minutes until he starts to pull out. "No! Daddy please keep your cum in." Jungwoo clenches around his cock to keep it in with a cute pout on his face. How could anyone say no? Lucas thrusts his cock back in and showers his baby with kisses.

Lucas gets a call and is forced to slip out of Jungwoo. He doesn't answer until he takes a good look at his cum dripping out of his baby. He speaks a few words in Chinese and ends the call again. "Baby, how many floors left? And how long do you think it'll take to clean up?" Lucas questions after the call.

"I thi-" Before Jungwoo can answer the elevator starts to descent slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first fic and first smut all in one and I'm shOOk and scared lmao. I didn't proofread it or anything oof, but I hope you like itttt! Feel free to comment anything, I'd love to talk. Love y'all (whoever finds this shitty fic)!! <3


End file.
